Vampire Chronicals!
by SakuraKoi
Summary: A 100 year old Vampire is released from Azkaban and Harry Potter is bored out his mind. But not for long... God!Harry Super!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles Not for Dumbledore Lovers. adopted from Jerimouse6. the H.P. people belong to J.K.R. on hold due to the dreadful Writer's block that I have caught!
1. Sleeper Spell

**Yo! I just got this story from Jermouse6. I fixed some things & hope you Muggles like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- _Sleeper's Spell_

* * *

A ragged red haired blue eyed figure stared out of a tiny barred window of its small cell. It smiled emotionlessly as it turned to stare at the wall to its left. The wall was filled with scratch marks of prisoners past and told of the torments from within; the madness that marked these walls. Tomorrow, it would be free. A soft light glowed in celebration and the red haired figure gave its thanks to those that were listening.

* * *

"Dumbledore!" Cornelius Fudge, minister of Magic, said in a panicky voice. Dumbledore surveyed the floating head in his fire place over his half-moon spectacles.

"Minister, to what do I owe this pleasure." Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle.

"We have an emergency, I'm sure you've heard of the vampire trials one hundred years ago" At Dumbledore's nod he continued, "Well all of the vampires have since passed on from the effects of the dementors…"

"Well that is good news isn't it?" Dumbledore said inwardly shuddering at the thought of the blood sucking fiends.

"That is to say, all the vampires but one; the vampire's sentences where one hundred years because the old Wizengamot of that were sure that even vampires wouldn't last that long under the effects of the dementors."

"Hmm, tell me more about the one surviving vampire." Dumbledore said stippling his fingers under his chin.

"Well, the one left is named Rachel Palmira, despite her young age at the time (they estimated her age to be 15) the other vampires were trying to protect her and yammering in gibberish to each other (**1**)." Fudge said with a flippant wave of his hand.

"All their efforts to protect the girl failed, only 3 vampires and the girl survived to have a trial and be sentence."

"Well Cornelius… let me pick her up and house her here at Hogwarts; we might have a place for her here depending on her appearance." Dumbledore said going over little scenarios in his mind.

"B-But Albus" The minister stuttered twisting his ugly green bowler hat by habit, and worrying about his political status, "Isn't it dangerous to have that, that _monster _around the children?"

"Worry not minister, I believe I know the proper restraint spells for a _creature_ such as this. Also we don't want _it _to find its way to Voldemort, a vampire so old (in human years) and powerful should be watched over in critical time as these." Dumbledore patted himself mentally on the back as he saw Fudge break.

"Yes, yes" the minister said looking a bit worried about that aspect. "You can pick her up at noon tomorrow." With that, the minister left Dumbledore to his newest manipulating scheme.

Dumbledore walked over his fire place. He didn't plan on exhausting all his energy on these shackles for the vampire so he would need his favorite slaves… I mean teachers…

"Minerva, Severus, can you come to my office for a moment…?"

* * *

Rachel sat in a corner of her dark dingy cell. She put her head in her hands and wished for the simpler times in her life; hunting, playing, and the warmth of her family, all gone. All slaughtered by those… wizards. She growled at the thought.

Many ways to kill them raced through here mind. She shook her head with a soft giggle; honestly, having the memories of the elders gives you strange ideas.

She blinked away the sudden tears that threatened to spill at the thought of her fallen friends. Friends who gave up everything, their lives and their freedom to keep her safe; she could swear that if dementors powers actually worked on vampires she would be feeling a lot worse right now.

A small light blinked into existence as she sobbed. "Is this what you do to repay us Rainee? (**2**) Sit there and cry, after all that power we put into that sleeper…" Rachel's head snapped up with a quickness hearing her name being called in such a fashion.

"Elder?" She asked tearfully. She blinked reflecting on his word silently. The Sleeper, that was a complex bit of ancient vampire that was used long ago to preserve vampires in their physical bodies and age.

If a vampire were 300 years old and the Sleeper spell were cast on them it would preserve the 300 year body without it ageing in the slightest no matter the extent of time that has passed.

It was a rarely used spell that the Elders had uncovered that requires the life of the caster of the Sleeper spell.

"There, there child. Dry your tears, it's alright… but should I call you Elder now?" The light soothed her quietly.

Rachel giggled as she pictured the Elder (her uncle Malik) waggling his eyebrows at her like he always used to do to cheer her up. Rachel sobered up as she remembered the other memories she had seen in her sleep when the Elders (the 3 other Vampires that were sent to Azkaban with her) transferred their memories to her.

"Elder…" She started only to be cut off. The Elder told her to call him uncle since they were not present in the coven anymore (where it is proper to call Vampires of high class and age 'Elder').

"Uncle, was I really a Vampire Goddess in a past life?" She started babbling as she always did when she got excited. "I mean I saw the memories of my 'other life'. Is that why all the Elders tried to protect me so much? And was that why I was allowed in the High Council meetings? (**3**)"

Rachel heard her uncle sigh and could almost see his pale face smiling sadly.

"Uncle…?" She said with a sudden foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, yes Rainee. She, that is to say, you in your past life were a Vampire Goddess, the first and only I might add, as well as the first vampire in existence, and…"

"…And…?" Rachel said feeling as if there was something else she was missing; something big.

"…Also you were known as what some mortals liked to call _Death…_"

* * *

Harry Potter was not a happy camper. He had been stuck in his _room _(if you could call this closet space a room) all summer unless he was forced to choke down some of Aunt Petunia's cooking (if you could call that slop food…) or to use the loo. (Guess Moody's threats did _something._)

He was forced to stay stuck in this crap-shack the whole summer because of the old Lemon Drop pusher. Harry gritted his teeth at the audacity of that old git.

He (Lemon Drop Pusher) had taken the _liberty_ of confiscating Hedwig, his only companion in this hell-hole and then put her in the care if Ginny Weasley (that bitch had better take _real_ good care of Hedwig too…), who had sent a letter via a school owl, which he promptly threw away without even opening it. His sarcasm meter was on high and he really didn't want to hear from any of the Lemon Drop lackeys (his former friends) as he called them.

The reasoning for his abrupt change of heart was not only because of Sirius dying but because he _knew _Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been reporting his every move to Lemon Pusher, when he found a note his second year at Hoggy-warts. It was from Dumbles telling _(specifically addressed to them now) _Weasel, Granger, and Little Bitch to keep him posted on tabs of what their precious Potter was up to.

From that moment his dependence on other people stopped and he put up a wall around his heart. He, _Harry Potter,_ Boy-who-spent-most-of-his-life-under-a-cupboard-un der-the-stairs, did _not_ need anybody; Nope… no one.

After another hour of staring listlessly at the ceiling Harry turned his head, only to fall off his bed in shock. A ghost… was floating… in the middle of his room…WTFH…

He shook his head to clear his head. _'Come on Harry! You've seen worse!'_ He thought annoyed _'you've been in worst…'_ His face blanked at this thought.

"Hello Harry Potter." The ghost waved to him cheerfully, which he gave a nod to.

"My name is Malik Palmira. I am a former Elder for the Eastern Island Vampire Clan and in 4000 years we haven't come up for a better name… anyway enough of that" He stated decisively. "Harry, may I call you Harry…? Thank you. I have a small favor to ask of you…"

This summer just got a whole lot more interesting…

* * *

Rachel dried the last of her tears. Her uncle had just told her everything. Like how it was a prophet that told the Elder Council of her (the Vampire Goddess') reincarnation and how she was going to supposedly to tap into her powers but he wasn't too clear on it because he didn't know too much about it.

He also told her she would be getting help (once her uncle had informed him) from the man who used to be her (the vampire goddess') old husband, making her blush.

He had also told her of this Dumbledore man who was imitating Merlin's look and had a very bad habit of manipulating the people around him. He said that he and the Elders had taken steps to insure her safety should an emergency come up. Then when that plan fell through the Elders used the Sleeper spell and gave her their powers and memories, their gift to her.

Rachel nodded to herself, she would not only find this God of Life Harry, but she would avenge her coven and get back at Dumbledore (who she hadn't even _met_) for plotting against her.

Malik cleared his throat. "I only have a little bit longer here and I still have to visit the Potter God/boy/person so I wanted to give these back to you, where they belong." Out of nowhere a long sword with a blood red and black hilt and a scythe appeared and a spark of recognition lighting up her eyes.

She reached out to the scythe. As soon as she touched it she passed out as floods more memories of war, family, and a very attractive emerald green eyed man flowed through her mind.

She didn't see the sword and scythe disappear, nor did she see the tattoo that appeared on her hip of a long sword, scythe, and a cross bow.

Her uncle smiled sadly. "Be well, Rainee."

* * *

1- An ancient language of the Vampire Clan known and taught by a select few.

2- Rainee- is Rachel's middle name and that is what everyone in her clan refers to her as; it is also the first name of the Vampire goddess. Her full name is Rainee, Vampire Goddess of Death.

3- High Council- is the vampire government made up of the Elders of the coven and the head vampire. Meetings of the High Council are closed door events.


	2. A God in Human Skin

**OI! thanks for taking your time & discovering this story. When you get called Mud-blood by a Death-Eater remember to say thank you then you may proceed to taking over the Fan Fiction World (FFW) with sweet reviews and bloody awesome stories.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - _A God in Human Skin_

* * *

A contingent of four Aurors along with Dumbledore floated along in silence as they approached the wizard prison Azkaban. The air chilled around them as the island came into sight.

Coming to the shore, one of the Aurors secured the boat they had ridden in. Wrapping is aura and magic around himself firmly, Dumbledore strode towards the island stronghold with four less than enthusiastic Aurors following.

Heading the Wardens office, Dumbledore presented himself and the guard on duty led them deep within the prisons belly where the high profile and heavily guarded prisoners were held.

Dementors around them made horrible rattling noises and the prisoners heckled and screamed at Dumbledore in some rather… _colorful _ways as they passed, causing one Auror to snicker quietly in his hand.

Finally, they made their way to stand in front of the cell they were looking for they weren't surprised to see the prisoner out cold in (what they assumed) to be a Dementor induced faint.

"Open the door" Dumbledore said as he dug in his pocket for the shackles for containing the vampire's powers. Walking into the cell Dumbledore found something that made him almost grin evilly. The vampire barely looked fifteen; sixteen at the most.

Yes, this was perfect because he could hold her at Hogwarts as a student and have his little Griffin spies to watch her. He only had to tell the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor. With a blaring twinkle in his eyes he put the shackles on the vampiress and watched as they disappeared, hidden by the invisibility runes he and McGonagall had etched into them.

Raising his wand, Dumbledore sent a shock into the shackles awakening his newest pet project. The redhead's eyes jolted open and she glared at the man in front of her.

"Good morning Ms. Palmira. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly look.

She bared her teeth at him showing sharp fangs. "Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked angrily as she felt the shackles on her wrists and slowly started to manipulate them. "Release me; you have no right to put shackles on me."

"Ah but my dear" She growled as he called her that. "I have every right to do so because _animals_ such as you have no rights in the wizarding world."

Before she could protest and show her anger about him calling her an animal, Dumbledore finished his statement.

"Come Ms. Palmira, we must be going we have to get you settled at Hogwarts where you will be staying" Rachel blinked as she thought this over. Not only could she have these shackles disabled in about five seconds if she tried, she could find Harry if she went to Hogwarts and be able to retrieve a few things that she had let in the infamous school in her past life including her pet basilisk that Salazar had promised to take care of in that 'Chamber' of his, Perinea.

She stood up and marched out of the prison cell she had spent most of her life in.

* * *

Four days later, Harry grunted as he finished his thousandth sit-up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and closed his eyes. Just like Malik had said, on his 16th birthday, yesterday, a rush of memories came to him at 12:00 midnight causing him to pass out.

Harry grinned as he remembered he would never have to have Snape's stupid Occlumency lessons ever…ever. The new memories he possessed not only told him how to guard his mind so not even Lemon Pusher could get in his mind, but it showed him a woman. She has bright jewel blue eyes and flaming red hair that fell to her hips.

"Rainee" He said out loud seeing how here name felt on his tongue. He smiled and felt a sudden yearning for… _something._

He looked down at himself and frowned. He hated these clothes and this whole abused-boy look he had going on. Harry then got on his feet and decided to test out his new _god powers._

Waving his hands his appearance began to change; his eyes became hazel in color and his hair sandy brown giving him a non-flashy look. His crappy hand-me-downs became a nice new black robe as he would be going to Gringotts to get some money out of his account.

He conjured a mirror and surveyed himself with a grin. Harry nodded to himself before banishing the mirror and disappearing from Number 4.

Harry reappeared in the bustling street of Diagon Alley. Everyone seemed not to give a damn about Voldemort or his parade of losers and self-centered bastards.

His lip curled up in agitation because he knew that the reason these people felt so secure in their little lives is because they like everyone else expected Harry to pull some miracle out of his ass and save them.

Shaking his head he turned and walked into Gringotts and right up to the first goblin he saw.

"Excuse me" He said politely. The goblin sneered up at the boy; yet another wizard boy wanting to put his little piggy bank into an account.

"Yes?" the goblin said coldly.

"_I would like to speak to the highest goblin in this bank about my account and vault numbers 1, 2, and 3-7." _Harry stated in gobbledygook.

After the goblin stopped gaping at the boy for a moment he bowed and said "Yes, right this way. Follow me."

Harry and the goblin walk off to a non-obscuring door that Harry had never given a glance to before. They proceeded to walk down a long hallway until they came upon a giant pair of steel doors with golden writing engraved in it.

Stepping inside after knocking briefly the goblin spoke up to the old looking goblin who sat behind a cherry oak desk staring curiously at them.

"Fornok, this human wishes to address you about vaults 1-7."

The Elder goblin's eyes narrowed at this. "Yes, come in Mr.…?"

"You can call me Harry Mr. Fornok." Harry said as the goblin who accompanied him here left out closing the door behind him.

"Well Harry," Fornok said with a cold smile "What can I do for you."

"Well…" Harry said removing the glamour he had on before sitting forward with a serious expression on his face, "I want access to all the accounts that are rightfully mine, if Dumbledore has been dipping into my trust vault and if he has access to the Potter and Black family accounts."

"Those vaults have some very valuable artifacts and mounds of gold in them. Why should I tell you anything, _Harry?"_ The goblin said all of this very matter of fact.

"Well I have proof here that stated that I am emancipated and have complete access to all Potter and Black vaults."

Harry pulled out Sirius' will that he had sent Harry the night he had died, right before he left Grimmauld place. Harry had received the will two days later that said he was an adult and that Lemon Pusher had no more rights to his vaults (which pissed him off that the old git had been skimming money from his account for years).

"I also know that Dumbledore has been taking money illegally from my vault because no one had appointed him my guardian and he was at fault for putting me with my mother's sister because my mother's will (**1**) (which by the way I was supposed to see my 11th birthday and never shown for some reason) states that I was never to be in my maternal Aunt's care." Harry finished his tirade with a very smug look on his face.

The head goblin was fairly shaking with anger, not only had one of the banks wealthiest clients had money taken unknowingly and illegally but his bank had been getting cheated.

"May I ask how much money the old Lemon drop pusher has been stealing from my vaults?" Harry asked the seething goblin. Fornok nodded and pushed a button and told the person on the other end of the line to bring up the Potter and Black account folders.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and Harry rubbing on his new tattoo he had receive the day he got his memories back of a Sword and a two daggers crossing on his arm.

"Ah here we go, the file says a one Mr. A. Dumbledore took exactly 14.5 million galleons from the Potter, Harry Trust fund over the span of 14 years to fund an organization name 'The Order' and is currently in illegal possession of the Black family home, named Grimmauld place, no address given."

(It's illegal because Harry is head of the Black family as he is Sirius' heir and Harry never gave Dumbledore permission to be in the house.)

"Is it possible to get all this money back?" Harry asked a bit upset that Dumbledore had the balls to use his money to fund the Order and (in Harry's mind) his secret porn stash.

"Of course it is Harry," Fornok said simply "I can suspend the Dumbledore Accounts until all the money is paid back. With interest of course" he said grinning smugly. "The money transfer shouldn't take more than four hours at most."

Harry nodded at this.

"Now for the first seven vaults; the only way to access them is to be able to cross the blood wards surrounding them. The consequences if you don't pass are… not pleasant." Fornok said grinning unpleasantly.

"Lead the way Fornok." Harry said with a confident smirk.

* * *

1- Sirius' will stated that Harry's parents had left him a will to look at and apparently he was very pissed to find out that Dumbledore hadn't so much as mentioned it to Harry


	3. McGonagall Makes Little Kids

**OI! Yo I'm back and here is the third chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

_McGonagall Makes Little Kids Cry_

* * *

Harry shouted for the goblin to go faster as he and Fornok made their way down to the oldest vaults in the bank.

The cart stopped all too soon as they came to vault number 1. A warm sense of acceptance came from within the vault; something calling to him and singing happily at his return.

Grinning stupidly, Harry preceded towards the giant metal doors ignoring Fornok who was shouting at him to stop. Putting his hand against the cold metal he pushed the door lightly, all the wards surrounding the vault shutting down and crackling around to him.

The door creaked open and green smoke billowed out. Turning around Harry spotted a gaping Fornok. Whipping back around Harry turned and walked into the vault and right to the middle of the room where a letter rested on a raised platform. Grabbing it and opening he read.

_My Dearest Harry,_

Smiling at this he read on.

**_You _****_ASSHOLE! _**_I can't believe you didn't tell me about this…this __FUN CONQUEST! __**What the FUCK is THAT! **__I have never in my years heard of something so stupid! Just wait till I get my hands on you, you are going to be so sorry you even met me!_

_Ah, now that I have vented that I just wanted to tell you that I love you and that despite the fact that I can and will attack you on sight I think this idea you have has _some _merit. Don't read too much into that. So this idea you have for us to be mortals and fuck with everybody we meet I have decided that to do that we must have funding._

_Inside this vault (which opens only to me and you and should I allow you to touch me again, any descendants we may have) is over 14 and a half billion galleons, even though the accumulation over the years might have upped that number as well as a few trinkets you might find of some liking. Use it wisely… what am I saying I'm writing to _**you**_…_

_Don't do anything to get yourself put in jail… please…_**please!**

_All my love and annoyance,_

_Rainee_

Harry hugged the letter to his chest like a child and looked around. His heart lodged itself into his throat. He had spotted his…

"Sweetheart!" he called out seeing his pet coiled around his sword's sheath. The enormous snake opened a disinterest eye as Harry started to hug it.

"_Master, you are invading my personal space…" _The snake stated in Parseltongue as it flicked its ancient tongue out to taste the air around it.

"_You've been spending too much time with Rain, Nellie…" _Harry said happily back.

The Basilisk gave him an annoyed look before saying _"Do I finally get to leave this place? It smells and I'm very hungry."_

Harry picked up his sword, feeling all his power unlock from the bond he had place on them.

Miles away three figures all looked up feeling this power. Dumbledore and Voldemort assessed this power surge in two categories; threat or ally. The third looked up smile softly and whispered "Harry…"

Blinking owlishly Harry yawned and walked over to the Basilisk then frowned.

"_Um Nell just one question… How am I going to get you out of here without anyone noticing…?"_ Harry said wincing as the serpent turned and gave him a look that said 'are you really that stupid?'

"_You should know this by now but obviously you didn't bother to even look in your memories did you?"_ Cutting Harry off before he could speak the snake plunged on _"I can shrink to the size of a garden snake and no, I will not kill anybody if I look at them; I much too old and powerful for that silly bit of unrestrained magic without my consent" _the snake said preening itself haughtily.

Harry blinked dully _"Okay! Well please do"_ Nellie shrunk and Harry bent down to pick her up.

"_Don't drop or crush me, you child!"_ The snake hissed warningly. Waving his hand, Harry proceeded to look around a bit. Walking out of the vault Harry nodded the Fornok.

"Thanks for that! I'll take a look at the others later. Right now I'm going to grab something to eat and head home" He stated sealing the vault once more and the wards jumping back around it.

The end of the letter came to Harry's mind as he walked down the street to the nearest eatery.

_p.s. Oh and Harry! Here is a card that is connected to this vault, it only works for you and it works in the muggle and Magic world. Don't go overboard okay? _

"Who, me? Go over board?" Harry mumbled under his breath, grinning.

* * *

Huffing angrily, Rachel slumped against the wall of the room Dumbledore had so _kindly _provided for her. She knew it was Harry's magical surge she had felt and here she was, stuck in this room trying to pull off this half-ass plan that had no guarantee to work.

Infiltrate Hogwarts: Check

Locate Harry: Check

Communicate with said idiot: Nope

Check on Perinea: Not yet

Take over Hogwarts: Work in progress

Resurrect Salazar if a single scale is injured on my pretty Perinea. He'd better pray…

Exact my Revenge! Working on that…

"Okay, so I basically have nothing done…" She sighed as she scribbled on a piece of paper.

* * *

Saturday, September 1st!

Harry Potter, once again had the very insane urge to kill those mortals for their stupidity. Honestly, who tosses their nephew out of a _moving_ car? Walking over to Hedwig's cage he shrunk it (remember Gin-gin has her at Hogwarts) with a wave of his hand and picked up his trunk as Nellie hissed in annoyance poking her head out of his shirt.

"_Just let me kill the fat one…"_ Nellie sniffed.

"_Nope, I don't think he would taste too good. All that fat could do bad stuff to your tummy Nell." _Harry said grinning at the over-protective serpent.

Nellie gave the stupid god an annoyed look before shrugging and hissed _"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep. Warn me if you're going to do more summersaults out of moving vehicles."_

"_Right"_ Harry said to the already sleeping snake.

Walking into King's Cross he wandered over to platform 9 ¾. Walking through he ran into his favorite person, Draco Malfoy.

"Would you watch where you are going Potter?" The Malfoy heir snapped at our favorite dimwit.

Harry stared at him blankly then whispered to the ferret softly "The day will come when you will be judged, and if you have not chosen carefully which side you are on I can guarantee you a nice place deep in hell. _I promise_" Harry said hissing the last part in Parseltongue. The Blonde paled at this as Harry's eye's glittered insanely.

Cackling at this completed part of his plan Harry boarded the Hoggy-warts Express. Finding a completely empty compartment Harry set up a couple of wards on the door to warn him if someone tries to get in.

Then our man of the hour drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Annoyed by all that retched sun light Rachel strolled towards the barrier she saw which she assumed to 9 and ½ or whatever that old pedophile said. Having left all her things in a locked box in her room (can't be too careful around that old fart) she made her way onto the train thingy.

Coming upon the first compartment she found fully intending to kick out any body that is within it that she failed to see to brilliant green eyes open in shock.

Flashing her aura briefly Rachel opened her mouth only to be cut off.

"You know you aren't scaring anybody with your little magic tricks." Harry said calmly while his stomach filled with familiar butterflies.

"Harry…" Rachel said a bit breathless.

"Hey babe!" Our little dimwit responded happily. Her eyes lit up as she took him in.

"Harry, you… you… **IDIOT!**"

Harry winced; he knew from experience that his wife could get violent. Blushing a bit at that thought his eyes wandered lower hungrily.

"**MY EYES ARE UP ****_HERE _****FOOL!" **She bellowed loudly pointing towards her face.

Harry waved his hand once again locking the door before getting up and walking over the red haired goddess. He raised his hand to caress her face.

"Rain…"

* * *

Ron was very irritated indeed. He, his girlfriend (as he had been proud to tell anybody who listened) Hermione and Ginny had been searching for Potter since they had arrived and Hermione actually sounded worried for the little attention seeking ponce!

"Hermione don't worry about him why don't we just go find a compartment before they are all filled up." He said trying to make her focus on him once again.

"Your right Ron, I'm sure he is just fine…" Hermione said with a sigh.

Walking to compartment in the back of the train that they knew was empty most of the time they came upon a shocking sight.

* * *

"Stop it Harry…" Rachel panted as Harry nibbled on her neck.

Sharp raps on the door interrupted their fun. Taking his hand away from Rachel's breast Harry produced his wand (for show only) and unlocked the door.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all burst into the compartment with shocked looks on their faces. "Harry what the hell!" Ginny yelled her face a deep shade of red, "I told you I was in love with you and you just go around groping this… hussy!"

She moved to smack him when her hand was intercepted by another angry redhead.

"Never, never lay a hand on my man" Rachel snarled "And just who do you think you're calling a hussy you little bitch?!"

Ginny snatched her hand away and haughtily stated "For one thing Harry is _my _man and you are a hussy, touching on him like that."

Before it could come to blows Harry stepped between the two unstable redheads. "Ladies please calm down, if everyone will just have a seat I'm sure this can all be sorted out."

With more than a bit of reluctance, the five students had a seat.

"Ginny, you must be mistaken because I have a girlfriend… and it is _not _you." Harry said saying the last part quickly as Ginny stared smugly at Rachel.

"Wha…What?! But Harry we have something special! What about all those letters we exchanged this summer." Ginny stuttered.

Responding quickly as his wife's angry glare slowly turned towards him he spoke "Ginny for one thing I read not one of your letters, I just threw them out. Plus I don't remember responding to you except that I told you to stop writing me and that nothing had better happen to Hedwig."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears as her older brother's face went a disturbing shade of reddish purple. Rachel smirked and let out the final blow.

"I read those letters and they were _so _cute! 'Oh Harry I have loved you since the Chamber incident, you complete me.'" She said amused as she read the little girls mind for this info before sending the memories to Harry who snickered causing Ginny to run out of the room crying.

Still snickering Harry found himself at wand point, two of them in fact.

"Alright," Hermione said drawing herself up "Who are you and what have you done to Harry. The Harry we know would never treat anybody like that."

"Well Hermione what exactly can I say," Harry said shrugging "I have every right to stun both of you for pointing your wands at me for no good reason and as for your question I _am _Harry and I have every right to act however the fuck I want to act."

The two Gryffindors, instead of listening to Harry and putting their wands away only continued to point their wands at him. Sighing Rachel got up and with a wave of her hand blasted them out of the door and locked it but not before shouting "When you learn not to point those sticks at people unjustly then I might consider letting you back in."

The train started up finally.

"Oh now it flipping moves." Rachel grumbled sitting on Harry's lap who chuckled quietly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was certainly curious. First had seen the smallest Weaslette running crying from a compartment in the back, and never one to pass up an opportunity promptly laughed at her making her cry harder.

Thus he decided to bother Potter conveniently forgetting their little talk at the train station. He was a bit shocked to see Buck tooth Granger and her pet weasel being thrown out forcefully from a compartment. Apparently figuring to be stupid today Draco proceeded to go into the compartment… and was hit point blank in the face with a stunner.

Harry watched Malfoy crumble to the ground out cold. Smirking at this he got up and dragged the Slytherin to the seat opposite him and Rachel.

Harry sat back down then locked the door. Waving his hand the Malfoy heir woke up making Harry snicker slightly, his hair hadn't even moved even after being drug along the floor.

"What the hell Potter!" Draco stated angrily.

"Now, now Draco," Harry said airily "I only wanted to talk ok? Have you been marked yet?" Draco sputtered at Harry's blunt question.

"Why should I tell you anything?" He responded coldly.

"Well Drake," Harry said smirking "I am willing to offer you a chose, you can be on my side or you can be with Voldemort."

"Why would I want to be Dumbledore's lackey?" Draco asked "And don't call me Drake."

"I don't believe I said anything about Dumbles Drake. I frankly don't trust a man who is older than dirt. The thing is I'm going to win this war one way or another but I think you would be perfect for my army."

Draco blinked "Besides," Harry said calmly "Not only would you be able to get out from your dad's shadow, you also never have to bow down to that halfblooded bastard you call a dark lord."

They sat in silence for few minutes.

Finally Draco spoke up "Ok Potter let's just say I believe you, can you guarantee my protection?"

Harry grinned "Of course Drake! I can even teach you a few things to protect that pretty little head of yours."

"Then you've got a deal."

* * *

"This is so depressing…" Rachel said as she rode in the boat with the little first years. Coming to the shore all the kids were ushered to two giant doors. Said doors opened and out stepped something out of nightmares, a tight lipped Professor McGonagall.

Rachel screamed as she spotted the woman, scaring a few first years into hysterics. McGonagall spent the next few minute trying to calm them all down and scowling at the redhead making her scream again. Twenty minutes later the slightly traumatized and twitching first years were brought into a room to wait.

Never being one to not use unsupervised time wisely Rachel waved her hand and used a spell no one had heard of, making all the first years all master Occumens.

Finally bringing her old ass out of the other room,

McGonagall brought them in the Great Hall after a sharp order to get in a straight line, earning another scream from Rachel. Seething the old Transfiguration teacher opened the door before sweeping in doing a fairly good impression of Snape when her robes billowed like that.

Strutting in behind the first years Rachel waved cheerfully to Draco who actually waved back.

Then that hat started singing, it was pretty long and boring so Rachel sat down at the Ravenclaw and yawn while pretending not to hear Minnie as she hissed for her to stand up. Then the first years were called up, as McGonagall decided to ignore Rachel's existence, much to Harry's amusement.

Acree, Suzy

A cute little girl who barely looked nine walked up to the stool and sat down, then the old biddy put the hat on her. After about five minutes the hat seemed fed up about _something_. Rachel smirked when the hat turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Albus, this girl has very strong magic barrier on her mind I can't breach them and she seems not to be aware of them."

Dumbledore stippled his fingers under his chin before motioning for McGonagall to bring the young lady aside and finish the sorting. This reoccurred with all the kids who looked more than a bit upset, Dumbledore frowned.

Snickering quietly Rachel released her hold on the children as Dumbles decided to probe the children. He was startled to find their minds open books with no defenses at all 'What was that hat talking about?' Dumbledore thought.

"Try it again please Minerva" Starting all over again the first years got sorted then it was Rachel's turn. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled uncontrollably as he had told the hat to put her in Gryffindor. Yup, everything was going as planned…

"**Slytherin!"**

* * *

_**Okay... so you read it, reviewed it, now it is time to give me some ideas about what should happen in this story. And note that I might not use some of them if I don't like them.**_

Should I bring Sirius Black back to life? YES or NO...

see ya next time.


End file.
